Legend of Zelda: Galactic Blade
by JL-2000
Summary: Link is the greatest bounty hunter in the hyrulian system. With a big ego and a lot of courage, he is chosen to be the test subject of the Ordon Project, which consists of three sub-projects that make ability enhancing chips. After receiving his chip, an item which could mean the end of the HAI and the hyrulian system is stolen. Thus, Link given a new task.


A little more to the left and he would have crashed. Luckily, he had lots of experience in the space. He was the most famous bounty hunter of the whole hyrulian system. Only Tetra's crew stood up against him, and that was the whole crew. No one alone could stand against him and his Crimson Loftwing. True, he owed most of his early success to the Navigators' Astrological Voucher Intel - NAVI for short. But a legend nonetheless. With his few gadgets and courage he had become the worst enemy to stand against you and your treasure. Link Wolfe, the true hylian bounty hunter. Everyone else was below his league and this time was no different.

"NAVI," he said, "how many miles until we exit the danger zone?" They were on the look for a lost child in the most famous dwarf-planet, Woodfall, in the orbit of Faron, which wasn't big in its own any way. Both where vast in forests, but this one was more swampy. In the end, this was no new territory and knew the information was in the ship's log.

"Three hundred miles until exit of danger zone, at the current speed it'll take twenty minutes approximately without any blockages," came the high-pitch voice. Link swore this was recorded from a little girl's voice.

"You know this planet has an asteroid belt! How much time will it take through here?"

"The record is fifty-six minutes with twenty-four seconds with two plasma engines in a small size Loftwing."

"You think we can't beat it?"

"Negative. With the upgraded plasma engines, speed levels are too fast for reaction against asteroids in the belt." Link chuckled, knowing this would be the answer.

"Time to use our new babies." He lifted the switch sending the spaceship to full speed. He maneuvered the steering wheel avoiding asteroids by a touch of a feather and a few scratches in his Loftwing. It was the best at maneuvers and the fastest in the market - which he stole before it came out to the market, selling the last one. They were quite expensive and he had taken and unwise break. But space was merciless, making the path more blocked to the point in which no shield could be repaired and the asteroids hit more critical spots.

"Hey, listen!"

"What NAVI?" screamed Link, annoyed at the gadget.

"The spaceship will malfunction at this rate."

"Reasons?" commanded Link.

"Asteroids are harming critical spots which might cause the spaceship to break down. Data says a spot should not be hit more than thrice at this speed and force in a same spot."

"How much time till forced stop?"

"I would highly recommend ten minutes, at this rate." The chronometer was activated to count the time they had taken since the beginning and what they were missing to cross the asteroid belt and comparing it to the record. Link looked at it to see how much time and distance they were missing, and he knew they could beat the record if they kept going. By how much he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to enter a forced stop.

"Ten minutes it is, but if we exit before that, cancel the order and slow down speed to half."

"Roger." A new chronometer came out, marking the time to force a stop; it would take them to the minimum speed needed for space landing which wasn't a good speed when outside of an atmosphere. When so, it would take thirty minutes to come back to its manual control. "Any other commands?"

"Negative." He glided through the asteroids, which now seemed as clouds as he passed them by pure luck. He wouldn't be foolish enough to give no command to go automatic in this situation, but he was stubborn enough to want to take the challenge of beating the record in the most dangerous ring of the system.

Plasma burning, rock clouds passing by, he got closer and closer both to Woodfall and to his death with each passing second. And all he could think about was how much he would have to spend on paint. But he saw the cluster get easier to avoid, the annoying sound disperse. He knew he was near the end.

"Thirty seconds till forced stop," said NAVI in its emotionless voice. He saw the mark and knew he could make it and break the record, so he just went more carefully. Suddenly, behind of another asteroid came out a satellite. It was broken, cables coming out of the solar panels and the antenna hanging at an odd position. He couldn't miss crashing against that, and the screen cracked, blurring his vision. He quickly turned off the switch and lifts his foot off the accelerator, making the spaceship slow down. He looked at the chronometer and distance - or at least the part that mattered and could be understood - in the green screen and hoped to get out before the timer ended.

"Ten, nine, eight..." rang out in the room, and his mind was too surprised to react to the countdown. He sped up again, seeing a clear path in front.

"Three, two, on- Command cancelled. Setting speed levels to half-max capacity and lock." The spaceship quickly took a boost as Link laughed. "New record: thirty-nine minutes with fifty-one seconds." Laughter echoed through the small spaceship, nearing the atmosphere of Woodfall. "Atmosphere contact in an hour." He left the Loftwing in autopilot, standing to have a drink with no one but himself.

"NAVI, today we made an achievement worthy of remembrance."

"This is what is said to be cocky, according to definition," announced the program.

"Sometimes it's ok to be cocky," he replied, taking a glass of fresh wine and making a toast into the air. "I do have the most brag rights after all." NAVI manifested itself into a hologram, complexion almost perfect. It had short blue hair and skin, wearing some kind of purple/blue clothes and with a sky blue diamond in its forehead. No arms but long sleeves of the purple clothing and long slender legs in purple leggings. It had a female body, but it was obviously robotic at view.

"I don't seem to understand what brag rights are." Now it was a more mature female voice instead of the annoying childish girl.

"You wouldn't, it's not important to space travel but a very used idiom by us who breathe air," replied Link, taking a sip from the glass. "It means reasons to be cocky and acceptable."

"I highly suggest you don't drink at the moment, Master Link."

"It's just a glass of wine. White wine! As if it could affect my capacity to battle whatever that child is hiding from."

"Master Link, I-"

"Besides, I've been here before. I can defeat simple minded - actually, brainless - Deku Babas or Cuadro Babas or whatever else there was."

"Hey, listen!" NAVI said, slightly more high pitched. Just slightly.

"How about I don't?" He pressed the mute button, and NAVI could do nothing about it. Except for entering the Orb. It began radiating as the mechanic wings unfolded from it. It shined blue and the speed of the wings was as fast as those of a hummingbird. "Damn it, NAVI."

"I'm afraid data shows that 43% of the time you drink your speed are reaction time slows down."

"Fine, I'll stop after this glass. Now stop wasting the battery of the Orb and get back into the ship command." NAVI did as ordered and took over the spaceship again. Link took a last sip and went to the pilot sit. He set the options in manual and the switch went up again. He wanted to waste no more time.

Soon enough, they made it to the atmosphere. The skies looked almost empty but by the position of the child it was late noon. The clouds were covering most of the light and he would not risk going in the darkness, so he flew above the treeline towards the pile of smoke coming from a opening.

"NAVI, heat radar on," he commanded as the Loftwing stopped midair above the crash site. It was a fairly small ship, so it must have been a Kokiri and not an actual child.

"Roger." The radar showed on the side opposite to the cracked screen and showed little life around the crash site. There was a very bright dot by the middle, which moved a little.

"Autopilot on. Stay hovering on position." He took an iron sword - and a laser crossbow in case of emergency - and opened the hatch. He got his special boots on before going into the surface. His feet rockets glided him to safety to not break his legs and his green clothing matched the tall grass. "Time for a surprise."

He walked slowly, avoiding the view of certain animals as the beetles. As he came to the open, he sped up to reach the space ship in smoking flames. As he went in, he found a redhead boy in green clothing crouching by a corner of the spaceship. Definitely one of the Kokiri.

"Hey there," Link called. The Kokiri boy got scared and smacked his head against the wall. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I've been scared since I crashed this morning," he said.

"Whoa, aren't you hungry?" Link held out his hand as if to shake it. "Link Wolfe, from Hyrule." The boy got even more scared and hided under the control panels.

"Link Wo-olfe! Are you th-the bounty hunter?" he stuttered-

"I won't hurt you."

"You just want my money!"

"Hey, what do you prefer? Stay the night in Woodfall or going back home?!" He sounded rougher than he intended. But it was the truth and he did this for a job. Besides, he helped more people than the actual Galactic Hyrulian Army. "We don't have so much time."

The boy looked worried, but he came out of his spot under the panels.

"Name's Mido," he said, looking up to the hylian. "I expected some kind of helmet on you, not that messy hair."

"My hair is awesome, and you should look at your own hair." Link ruffled his head as Mido took them off his hair. "Patrol duty?"

"None of your business," he said, walking towards the exit.

"Then you are ok with us just going back to the Faron?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just get me out of here."

"So much for being the villain," he muttered under his breath. He followed behind him and picked up the Kokiri boy. He was about to complain until Link's boots began to make them hover to the waiting Loftwing. They entered the rearguard and Link commanded for the closing of the hatch.

"NAVI, find the shortest and fastest route to the Faron from here. Avoid the asteroid belt."

"It'll be about two hours until we reach contact with the planet, Master," replied NAVI in her childish voice.

"This spaceship looks like crap," said Mido after dropping of Link's arms.

"Remember your hair," Link backfired. Mido stuck out his tongue and Link could only roll his eyes at the childish gesture. Even if he had the body of a child, he probably was over a hundred years old. They lived for over three hundred anyway. Why they stayed children, he never knew. "Your immature nature aside, it cost a fortune."

"I thought you stole it before it came to the market?"

"I guess even you have listened to the myths and truths of my job." Mido looked questioningly at Link, having received a quiet astute but incomplete answer. He sat down, ignoring the Kokiri for a while. It's not as if he could reach anything. "Tell me about yourself."

"You really believe I would trust you? You worked with the pirates before! I know that much to be true!"

"I would repeat myself, but that'd be redundant. Just keep smiling and watching me fly through space for two hours then." He turned towards the screen, annoyed by the manners of the Kokiri he was saving. But no one talked for those two hours. Except NAVI. NAVI always had something to talk about.


End file.
